


One Last Dance

by mydeira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when the dancing stopped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance

"Always knew it would come down to this.  Just you and me."  Spike emerged from the shadows, tossing his cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his boot.  
  
"It doesn't have to end like this," Buffy replied without conviction.  
  
"You know as well as I do that this is the only way it could ever end," he smirked.  
  
"After everything..."  
  
"After everything," he repeated simply.  "One last dance, for old time's sake?"  
  
"It's all we've ever done," she smiled sadly.  "And when the dancing stops?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "Then we'll see."  
  
They stood silent, measuring each other.  Simultaneously they both attacked.  Blow for blow they were evenly matched.  Punch, kick, block, jump, duck, twist, kick, kick, block, feint, duck, lunge...  They had danced for so long that one fought as the other would; their parts interchangeable and so well known.  One, two, three.  One, two, three.  The last dance.  The fatal waltz.  And when the dancing stopped...


End file.
